


Shake your Tail Feathers

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Mistress of Paris [2]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Pet Names, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Sub Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: In which Seffie really, really likes dressing up so she can feel pretty while Colette bosses her around and takes care of her.





	Shake your Tail Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently this is going to be a regular thing.

The air in the room is just shy of pleasantly warm, but Seffie's played the game before; she knows things are going to heat up soon enough.

Colette's sitting on the couch in her apartment, pretending not to notice Seffie, and that's part of the game, too. It's just as likely to send goosebumps up Seffie's arms, at any rate, and the soft noise from the TV is a background hum to Seffie's mind, already a little clouded from sensation and psychology.

A soft tap catches her attention, and Seffie's eyes catch the movement of Colette's hand. She's patting the side of her leg, a silent "Come here," that Seffie immediately knows intimately.

It's not easy.

Still, she follows orders the way she promised. Her legs are bound so she can't unbend her knees, and her arms aren't much better. Those, she can unbend, but only just, and it takes a minute or so to shuffle across the floor and sit at Colette's feet.

"There we go," Colette says, giving her a soft smile and petting Seffie's head, just once. "Show me that pretty tail."

Seffie closes her eyes, well aware of the red flush she can feel stealing across her cheeks, and leans forward. It's... it's not...

She swallows and takes a moment to rearrange her thoughts.

Colette's family is full of geniuses, including Colette herself. She's got just as much access to wealth as Seffie, and more ideas of how to use it productively (and _charitably_ , which she's been infecting Seffie with, ugh). That means interesting toys and interesting ways of using them, and--

Well.

When Seffie leans forward and _thinks_ just the right way, the tail lifts up.

It's a plug, more comfortable than the last, especially since she's gotten more used to the toys that Colette keeps slowly introducing to their scenes, a new one every week or two. Seffie had chosen this one, though, because it was pretty and made her _feel_ pretty, and that was key to her sub space.

Plus, Colette had laughed when she'd suggested it, and it had been a _nice_ laugh, and Seffie really, really wants to hear it again.

So when Seffie wants it to, the train of the peacock tail lifts and spreads, and the weight puts a strange pressure at a strange angle on the plug, one that shifts every time she moves and makes inertia wave it around.

"I am _very_ good at sex toy design, aren't I?" Colette asks, reaching over and stroking down the feathers. There isn't anything approaching a nerve ending in those, yet, but Colette keeps smiling whenever Seffie jokes about it, so... maybe soon.

Colette's hand reaches the base and pushes, and Seffie might not be built right to have a "special bundle of nerves," in there, but there are still enough nerve endings in the area to make her blush and wonder and hope that Colette maybe plays a little more.

(The phrasing jumps to mind even though she _knows_ it's a prostate, because she's been reading too many stories that Colette nonchalantly links her to in the middle of the night, and that means thinking of strange ways to describe the more sexual parts of the body.)

The tail is too large to rely solely on the plug itself, unsurprisingly; there's just too much heft. So Seffie's wearing a harness around her waist, too, one that's snug and just a shade too tight to let her forget it's there, and a bright, peacock blue. It's also the thing that's holding a vibrator to her sex, and that is...

Well.

Colette hasn't turned it on _yet_ , but it's really only a matter of time.

"Enjoying yourself?" Colette asks, brushing a thumb up from the bridge of Seffie's nose into her hair. She repeats the action a few times, and then prompts Seffie again. "Hm?"

Seffie's not too sure if she's allowed to speak right now, so she nods and makes a strange little chirruping noise she's heard in a few videos, and lays her head on Colette's knee. She blinks up at her girlfriend, and waits.

It's not like Seffie's really _naked_ without the rig. She's got a soft corset on, the kind that's built for sexy stuff instead of actual support; it's certainly more comfortable than the ones she wears to fancy parties, and it's a sapphire blue that continues the peacock theme and contrasts wonderfully against how ridiculously pale she is.

(She's tried tanning. However, unlike Martellus and Tarvek, she really _does_ just burn. It's frustrating.)

The hand that Colette's been using to play with the plug leaves and traces up her back to rest at the nape of her neck. Seffie closes her eyes and breathes in, and feels Colette's chuckle when it happens.

"Open up, darling," Colette says, the hand on Seffie's head coming down to her chin, and pressing ever so lightly against her lips.

Seffie does. She considers licking, first, but that's for one of the other costumes, like the little kitten ensemble that encourages her to cuddle and be lazy and enjoy the scene in entirely different ways. With the peacock, though, it's not like that. It's not as cuddly. Still sweet, in its own way, but the mindset is entirely different.

So she opens, and waits, and when Colette says "Suck," she does.

And then Colette turns on the vibrator.

It's on the lowest setting, but even though she knew it was coming, Seffie still moans in surprise at the sensation. She wriggles in place a little, errant thoughts catching until the tail lifts up and flares, and she does it mostly on purpose, too; the tail is a _great_ way to signal to Colette that she's having fun without breaking character.

Within the minute, though, Colette is withdrawing her hand, wiping it off, and putting it back on Seffie's head again. She rubs her thumb up and back again a few times, but she also settles back into the couch to continue watching her show.

Seffie's breathing a little harder than necessary, but her heart and lungs calm down soon enough. Colette's hand is soothing, as it should be, but she can't relax entirely.

The vibe is _still_ going.

Seffie closes her eyes and presses a little closer when Colette kicks it up a notch, biting her lip and tensing through her whole body. Her legs spasm, and she even whines a little.

"Shhhhh," Colette soothes, her thumb continuing to rub comfortingly across Seffie's head. "I'm right here, darling."

It's a waiting game now, one where Seffie tries not to make too much noise or break character or come too soon, and one where Colette amuses herself by playing with the vibe's remote until Seffie is shaking and whimpering and begging to be allowed to come.

Seffie's been getting better at it, though. There's a way to let her mind float when they're like this, where she doesn't need to think or worry. She just feels, and if Colette asks her to do something, she does it. There's no pressure from anyone beyond Colette asking her not to come until she has permission, and even that isn't really the same thing; Seffie's night is going to end enjoyably either way.

"Can you get on the couch by yourself?" Colette asks, after the vibe's gone up and down and up and down and up and up and _up_ , and it takes Seffie a few moments to come back down to Earth and really hear the question.

She shakes her head no immediately. In another costume, sure, but the way her arms _and_ legs are bound right now, paired with the tail, make it impossible. Colette nods and, with a little effort, pulls her up onto the couch.

She smiles and pats her lap again, already refocusing on the TV, or at least pretending to. Seffie's never really sure how sincere Colette is about the disinterest when they do a scene like this.

This time, it looks like it's fake, though. Colette's hand traces down Seffie's back absentmindedly once more, and starts playing with the plug. It's not much, just a half inch in and out and in and out, never enough to push past the rim in any way, but she turns up the vibe again, and it's a delicious way to be tortured, Seffie thinks.

She's folded over, basically in half, and it's a bit of a struggle to remember to keep the tail up and spread with the competing sensations. Colette's other hand sneaks between them and starts playing with one of Seffie's nipples, and she whimpers again.

"Easy, hon," Colette soothes. "I'm right here."

That's part of what makes it so hard to handle, Seffie thinks. The sensations alone are one thing, but the fact that it's _Colette_ , her best friend for years, and her girlfriend now, Colette who's asking her to be a good girl and who's so ready to reward her if she does it right, Colette who gives her gentle instructions and outright coddles her on those rare, lovely occasions when she sinks so deep into sub space that she can't necessarily even remember her name, Colette who kisses and hugs and eats her out like her life depends on it...

Seffie's in over her head, and it's been very hard to bite back the words "I love you" these past few months.

Colette's hand pats her ass suddenly, the sensation startling Seffie enough to let out an embarrassing noise and jerk on the spot, and Colette laughs. "Sit up, sweetheart."

Seffie does, with some difficulty, and bites her lip again, trying not to meet Colette's eyes. She's already emotionally and physically vulnerable, far more than she is with anyone else, and eye contact sometimes feels like too much. It's something she's talked about with Colette, though, since she'd been so strict about discussing and negotiating scenes. Seffie's more than allowed to avoid eye contact, here, and to tell Colette if she wants a safer room or her back to a wall or--

Well, there are lots of things that Seffie needs or wants or panics without, and Colette makes sure she has them.

Colette reaches out and brushes a hand up Seffie's neck, cupping her chin with a smile. "There's a good girl."

Seffie's blush would deepen if not for how utterly red her face already is. She closes her eyes and pushes a little closer, and Colette laughs and plays with a loose lock of hair. "How'd I end up with such a cute girlfriend, hey?"

Seffie doesn't know if the question is rhetorical or not, but she  _does_ know that Colette definitely remembers how they got to this point.

"Hm," Colette hums a little, considering, and then pulls away. "Can you get down to the ground on your own, or do you need help? You can speak."

Seffie looks at the ground, considering. It's not a long way, but with how her body is bound, it'll be difficult. "A steadying hand, just in case?"

Colette smiles at her, leans forward to place a kiss on her forehead, and then helps her get to the ground. Seffie's expecting it when Colette hitches up her skirt and pulls aside her panties, the order to eat her out dropping from her lips like a love poem.

Seffie's never had a girlfriend before Colette, and all her boyfriends were cis. She's had to learn how to do this with Colette's coaching, but she'd been on the receiving end enough times to at least have a leg up on what feels good. A few months in, now, she's of the opinion that she's improved quite a bit. The way Colette sighs when Seffie dips her tongue further and sucks on her clit is definitely a point in favor of that opinion.

"Good girl," Colette sighs, and with a click from the remote in her hand, the vibrator goes up _three_ notches.

A moan tears its way from Seffie's throat, and it takes a supreme effort of will to not pull away from her task and just press her face into the leg by her cheek. Colette giggles, and Seffie takes a moment to collect herself before returning to the job before her with renewed vigor. Colette definitely appreciates it, with how she groans and the way her hand tightens against the back of Seffie's neck.

It takes some doing, but Colette eventually tightens and gasps and suddenly makes Seffie's face much messier than before. Seffie keeps sucking and licking through Colette's orgasm, until she's pushed away from oversensitive skin by a shaky hand. She sits back and, okay, maybe preens a little.

"That mouth is dangerous," Colette breathes out, arching back until some cracking noises emanate from her spine. "Did you come?"

Seffie shakes her head. Colette hadn't said she could, so she'd had to keep her attention split between the eating out and keeping herself from orgasming and making sure the tail stayed up and spread. It was a balancing act, but Seffie was used to other, less enjoyable ways of multitasking.

Colette smiles at her, rubs a hand over her head and the pulls her bodily up until she's sitting in Colette's lap, outright straddling her. The vibe picks up a little more, and Seffie whimpers.

"Let me hear you," Colette croons, pulling Seffie's head down to rest on her shoulder. One hand rubs comfortingly up and down Seffie's back, and the other wraps around behind her ass to keep her safely in place. Colette leaves a few light bites on Seffie's neck, sharp points of not-quite-pain that have Seffie choking out yet another whine. "Don't hold back, darling."

Colette kicks the vibe up another notch, and Seffie's body isn't quite under her control anymore. She's shaking, her body impossibly tense one moment and then loose the next. She's vaguely aware of the noises she's making, if distantly so, but she can't quite bring herself to care anymore. Colette is saying something, but all Seffie really hears is that she's allowed to come now, and so she does.

(She's been holding it back for a while now. It happens just seconds after she lets go.)

The vibe powers down most of the way until it's barely buzzing as Colette rocks her through her orgasm, helping her bask in the afterglow. Seffie drifts along in a haze of endorphins, but she can feel the tears on her cheeks.

"Can you go another round?" Colette asks, and Seffie shakes her head.

"Feeling fruity?" She asks.

Seffie nods, hesitant and shaky and a little confused as she comes down. "I think it's time for pineapples."

Colette presses a kiss to her cheek, and then helps Seffie move until she's safely on her side on the couch. Colette undoes the bindings, one by one, and massages the skin where they'd been tightest. Seffie holds on to the dregs of her afterglow as Colette undoes the corset, removes the harness and tail and vibe, even unpins her hair and removes the peacock feather she'd included. She's shivering by the time Colette is done wiping her down, but she hasn't got the energy or mindset for a real shower right now, and this particular apartment doesn't have a real bath.

"Can you walk?" Colette asks.

Seffie shakes her head, wordless, and Colette picks her up in her arms with only slight effort. She ends up getting carried to Colette's room, and convinced to drink some water and eat at least a few saltines, then Colette is curled around her, bare chest and legs against Seffie's back, grounding under the warm cocoon of the blankets. Seffie hasn't said a word since pineapples, just a few vague affirmations, but the shivers have been getting stronger.

"Shhhhh, I'm here," Colette reminds her, rubbing a hand up and down Seffie's arm, and then hugging her closer. "I'll take care of you. Let it out."

The shaking gets stronger, and Seffie turns herself around, rolls and adjusts until she can press her face to Colette's collar bone and curl up small as strong arms hold her close. She bursts into tears, and Colette just presses her closer. Sub drop is a bitch, honestly, but Seffie likes to think that the crying is cleansing, at least; she knows there are times when a good cry has helped her feel better before, and the fact that Colette likes her enough to hold her and help her through it is probably the best thing Seffie's ever known.

"Do you need me to stay around tomorrow?" Colette asks. "I can do most of my work here, and I can bribe Jim or Larana to bring me the books I need if I run into a problem."

Seffie considers it, and decides that yes, she's probably going to need Colette tomorrow. She's had delayed drops before, but her body tends to burn through quickly. A drop that starts this soon after a scene is going to be over in a day or two, but it's going to be intense for that time, and having Colette around to coddle her is going to be essential.

Seffie nods.

"Okay," Colette says. "I'll make us breakfast, so don't worry if you wake up and I'm not in the room. Do you want me to put on some music?"

She nods again, and Colette rolls away for a moment to put on the classical radio that lulls her to sleep the fastest.

(She can't wait to do it all again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @phoenixyfriend (personal/fandom blog)


End file.
